Le champ de pissenlits
by noems59
Summary: Ron décide de faire une surprise à Hermione et de lui montrer de magnifiques fleurs jaunes... qui n'en sont pas vraiment. Traduction de Dandelions par Dobby'sLittleHelper


_Cette histoire est une traduction de la fanfiction « Dandelions » écrite par Dobby'sLittleHelper. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en la lisant, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu la traduire afin de vous la faire partager._

 _Note de l'auteur : En fait, j'étais en train de penser aux moments où je cueillais les pissenlits quand j'étais petite, je les mettais dans un vase, je rajoutais de l'eau et je les donnais à ma mère parce que je pensais que c'étaient des fleurs. Donc, j'ai mit un peu de l'ignorance de Ron, ma naïveté et les connaissances d'Hermione sur tous les sujets dans ce one-shot. S'il vous plaît lisez le ! C'est plutôt mignon…_

 _Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, je ne possède aucun des personnages qui appartiennent tous à JK Rowling et son brillant cerveau *s'agenouille devant la reine Rowling et baise le sol à ses pieds*. Et comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je ne possède pas non plus l'histoire, il s'agit d'une traduction, l'histoire originale ayant été écrite par Dobby'sLittleHelper._

« Viens Mione, me dit Ron avec entrain en attrapant ma main, je vais conduire ».

Je le laissais avec réticence me conduire jusqu'à la voiture. « Ronald, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne une idée.

\- Bien sur que si ça en est une ! Je viens d'avoir mon permis après tout.

\- Mais tu as du jeter un sort de confusion à l'examinateur, donc cela ne compte pas vraiment. »

Il haussa les épaules, laissa tomber ma main et sautilla vers le siège conducteur. « Eh bien tu ne peux ne pas nous conduire là où nous allons.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est une surprise, répondit-il en souriant. Sois patiente Mione, je sais que ce n'est pas ta qualité première.

\- Eh ! » m'exclamais-je de sa moquerie en lui poussant l'épaule malicieusement.

Il se contenta de rire et démarra la voiture.

Disons simplement que le trajet, peu importe le lieu où nous nous rendions, fut très chaotique et non sans erreurs. Je demandais à Ron de me laisser conduire plus d'une fois, mais il refusa. « C'est une surprise, répétait-il, je ne peux pas te dire là où nous allons ».

« Voilà nous y sommes » dit il en arrêtant la voiture brusquement et en diagonale sur deux places de parking. J'ouvrais la bouche pour le corriger, avant de la refermer. Il allait apprendre, n'est ce pas ? « Ferme les yeux Mione ». Il plaça ses mains sur mes yeux et me dit d'avancer tout droit. Comme j'aurais pu remettre ma vie entre ses mains, je marchais dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande d'arrêter. Sans pouvoir voir, j'essayais de deviner où nous étions. Je pouvais dire que nous étions toujours dehors, puisque la température n'avait pas changé, mais à part ça, je n'en avais honnêtement aucune idée. « Où est ce que tu m'emmènes Ronald ? lui demandais-je. Est-ce que je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant ? »

Il gloussa. « Bien sûr ».

Il retira ses mains de mes yeux et je vis en les ouvrant un joli parc, rempli de pissenlits. « Oh Ron, chuchotais-je, c'est superbe ».

Il sourit. « J'ai loué l'endroit juste pour nous ».

Je lui adressait un grand sourire et attrapait sa main, puis nous nous installèrent pour faire un pique-nique.

Ron, durant toute la sortie, continuait à cueillir des pissenlits. « J'aime de plus en plus ces fleurs jaunes, commenta-t-il en en arrachant une de l'herbe, elles sont partout ».

Je rigolais. « Ce ne sont pas des fleurs Ronald.

\- Bien sûr que si ce sont des fleurs, de quoi parles tu Mione ?

\- Ron, ce sont des mauvaises herbes, pas des fleurs.

\- Non, objecta Ron. Je suis presque sûr que ce sont des fleurs. Regarde les ! Qu'est ce qui dans ces fleurs pourrait faire penser à des mauvaises herbes ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et soupirais. « Oh Ronald ».

 _Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cet OS. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le lire et à le traduire, alors j'espère que c'est votre cas aussi. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à aller voir le texte original si l'envie vous prend !_


End file.
